GAARA'S MARRIED LIFE
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: This is the sequel to Gaara's Fairytale. This is after Naruto and Gaara get married. Things are different for him, Naruto, and just about everyone else. Oh, and Gaara's not the only one finding love this story! MPREG MPREG I REPEATE MPREG!


SEQUAL TO GAARA'S FAIRYTAIL!  
First Pairing: Gaara/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/?, Temeri/?, Kankuro/?, Kyuubi/Yodimine, Sakura/?, Oro/Jirarya, and many more.

* * *

"So..." Naruto trailed off as he sat on his and Gaara's wedding bed. Gaara was still by the door, standing nervously. "Want to have a seat?"

"..." Gaara sweat-dropped at Naruto's obvious attempt to get him "on" the bed. Gaara's hands slowly reached behind him for the doorknob. However, as soon as he got ready to turn, Naruto noticed something was suspicious. Gaara threw the door open and ran out of the room.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted in surprise, then took off after Gaara. Gaara, surprisingly fast ran passed Minato and Kyuubi who blinked in surprise.

"Was that...Gaara?" Kyuubi asked, then they blinked again when Naruto ran passed them. "Naruto?"

"Oh, this reminds me of our wedding night." Minato told Kyuubi, who grinned.

"Caught and bagged you." Kyuubi joked Minato who giggled. "I believe it was in the garden by the roses. You were pretty fast."

"Why, thank you. You weren't so bad yourself." Minato told Kyuubi who chuckled. He then asked, "I wonder how long will it take Naru-honey to "catch" Gaara-chan?"

"Who knows. It took me about two minutes and half to catch you. Kakashi, so far, holds the record at 1 minute and 20 seconds for catching Iruka." Kyuubi told Minato, who giggled.

"At the way, Naru-honey was looking as he was chasing Gaara-chan, I think Kakashi will have to retire his score."

_

"Gaara!" Naruto shouts became more animals-tic which sent a shiver up Gaara's spine. It kind of freaked Gaara out, because the emotion behind his shiver was excitement and want. He didn't know why he ran, he just felt the certain urge to run. He wondered what Naruto would do when he caught him. Gaara blushed as he felt his "mini-Gaara" get excited at the thought of Naruto catching him. "Gotcha!"

Naruto got close enough to tackle Gaara without hurting him and leaped. He rolled Gaara over and bit a struggling Gaara on his shoulders hard.

"Naru!" Gaara gasped out when he felt nothing but pleasure from the bit that was bleeding into Naruto mouth. Naruto sucked some of Gaara blood, then pulled back and licked it clean. Once he was sure it wasn't bleeding anymore, Naruto went back to the next task at hand...nookie.

LEMON IS EDITED OUT! IF YOU WANT A LEMON, E-MAIL ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU DETAILS AS TO HOW YOU CAN OBTAIN A LEMON FOR THIS STORY!

Naruto nibbled Gaara's new still sensitive fox ears, earning a small "mew" from Gaara. Gaara watched Naruto through half-lidded eyes as Naruto drifted down and started "cleaning" Gaara with his tongue.

"N-naru..." Gaara whispered with a deep blush as he tried to squirm away from Naruto ticklish and arousing tongue. Once Naruto was done, he went back up Gaara's body and kissed him. "AH!"

Naruto stuck his fingers into Gaara's still wet and stretched hole. He pumped a couple of times and pulled his fingers out and held them to Gaara's lips. Gaara's blush deepen as Naruto's finger slid pass his lips and into his mouth. He sucked them clean, earning another passionate kiss.

Once Naruto was sure Gaara was clean, he curled around Gaara who was now in a little ball.

* * *

During the course of the next week, poor little Gaara was jumped every chance that Naruto had. He no longer even TRIED to sit anymore. It was just too painful. Thank goodness that Naruto was now calming down, but the strangest thing was that he was now sniffing Gaara's neck and stomach all the time. He was also nibbling them too.

"Do I stink?" Gaara asked Naruto who shrugged.

"Sort of." Naruto told, which earned him a smack with Gaara's pillow. "In a good way, but..."

"But what? And how can a person "smell in a good way"?" Gaara asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know. You just do, but its like somethings missing..." Naruto told Gaara who raised an eyebrow. "What happened to my shy quiet Gaara."

"You defiled his innocent." Gaara answered with a smirk. Naruto returned it.

"Over and over and over and over-SMACK!" Gaara slapped Naruto with his pillow again with a blush. "Ah, there's the blush. Now let's see how far it goes on your body before it disappears.

"NARUTO!" Gaara shouted in surprise and embarrassment when Naruto pinned him to the bed. He looked into Naruto now red eyes with a deep blush. "But I hurt...Mmm..." Naruto nibbled on Gaara's neck.

"I'll be gentle." Naurto assured Gaara, who bit his lip to suppress a moan. He didn't want to encourage Naruto.

"Naru...I'm sore." Gaara told Naruto, who gave a wicked grin.

"Then let me massage you." That was all the warning Gaara got when Naruto plunged two of his fingers into Gaara's slightly red and sore entrance.

"AH!"

* * *

"I MISS MY BABY!" Minato shouted in anger at Kyuubi, who sighed. Minato had been shouting all morning long. Tsunade told Minato it was a good stress relief if he shouted out his feelings to Kyuubi, who wished certain death on Tsunade. "What if he's never coming back?"

"He's just fucking in the west wing." Kyuubi told Minato crudly.

"Don't say that! I don't want THESE babies first words to be a naughty word like Naruto." Minato told Kyuubi with a glare as he placed his hands on his belly, which looked like it was gonna burst anytime soon. Kyuubi sighed again, causing Minato to narrow his eyes. "Why do you keep sighing?"

"Lord Minato, you promised to help me finish decorating our nursery." Iruka reminded Minato as he stepped into the room with a silent-head down Kakashi. Kyuubi sighed, mentally this time, at the save. Minato instantly brighten up.

"Let's go!" He squealed and him and Iruka took off together.

"Come, Kakashi." Iruka called behind him. Kakashi raised his eyes and Kyuubi instantly felt sorry for him. However, if he helped Kakashi...it would have dire consequences on him. Kyuubi looked away, feeling like a coward and bad for doing it.

"Bastard, King." Kakashi mumbled as he walked after Iruka and Minato.

Okay, now he didn't feel so bad.

* * *

Kankuro frowned as a big, drunk frog demon hit on him. Great. It figures that the first thing today that would hit on him would be this ugly thing. Kankuro snorted and turned his back on it, which it took as an insult.

"You little-" Kankuro turned around in alarm when it shouted and raised its hand. Right before it could touch him, it stopped and its hand was pulled. Kankuro watched in confusion as it went flying back yet no one touched it physically. It quickly took off.

"Are you okay?" A handsome red-head asked Kankuro as he walked up to him.

"Feh, I had him." Kankuro told the red-head who raised an eyebrow.

"Cute, isn't he Sasori-dana." A good-looking blond told Sasori, who gave a small smirk. Kankuro's eyes narrowed. "Hi, I'm Diedara, and this is Sasori!"

"..." Kankuro ignored them. Before he could turn around, an invisible force stopped him. "What the hell?"

"It's not polite to turn your back on your rescuers, un." Deidara scolded Kankuro in a teasing manner as he sat on the stool next to him. Kankuro gave a slight blush as Deidara looked him up and down several times. "I can see why that fat ass Jirōbō was hitting on you, un. You're really cute."

"Tch, fuck you. Now, let me go." Kankuro told Deidara who blinked in surprise. Sasori chuckled in amusement as he let him go. Once free, Kankuro stood up to leave. However, Deidara caught his hand.

"..." Kankuro's and Deidara's eyes widen as they felt a spark go through them. Sasori smirked as if he knew what was going on. Kankuro took advantage of Deidara's stupor state and ran-I mean- walked off quickly without looking back.

"Sasori..."

"I know. It's about time we found him."

* * *

AN: WELL THAT'S IT! THE FIRST UPDATE TO THE NEW SEASON OF SOUP. SPEAKING OF SOUP...I HAVE A KILLER COLD. ANYONE KNOW ANY GOOD REMIEDIES? ANYWAY, REVIEW AND VOTE! OH, AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE I PROMISED! AS I SAID, I CAUGHT A KILLER COLD AND STILL HAD TO ATTEND SCHOOL!

OH, AND I DON'T OWN NARUT...MAN, THEY'RE HOT...


End file.
